Lyrics For the Damned
by Nikki-Karley
Summary: Saving people, hunting things. It's the Uchiha family business. Sasuke and Itachi find themself in a town where something supernatural is going down. They also run into a band of hunters who want them out of their way. Future SasuNaru NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supernarual**

**Hey kids, this is my new fic. At the moment it is kinda short and choppy, but its only for the first chapter. The rest will hopefully be longer. Anyway, this fic is a cross between Naruto and Supernatural. There are song lyrics throughout the chapter, but this is NOT a song fic, I'll explain about it after the chap. So please enjoy!**

Aliens Exist_

* * *

_

_Hey mom, there's something in the backroom_

_I hope it's not the creatures from above_

_You used to read me stories_

_As if my dreams were boring_

_We all know conspiracies are dumb_

Naruto plugged his guitar into the amp then looked at the crowd. The song they were playing tonight wasn't really a usual style of choice, but due to the age group of the crowd and the mood the blonde boy was in, it would work just fine. Everyone had their instrument in check and ready to go. Almost time to perform.

"Can we please play more than one song. It'll get us more money, and you know how much we need it . . ."

"No!" Naruto snapped. "Playing one song is risky enough. And if we play the song better than we did in rehearsal, the pay will be plenty."

Temari knew damn well they couldn't play more than one song. She must have been out of her mind to even ask such a stupid question. In their line of work, it worked best if people couldn't recognize your face. If they did, it would be dangerous, to them and to yourself. Playing one song was perfect. You'd get paid about $300 to $500 and no one would remember your face the next day.

"You's ready to start?" the blonde questioned. In response, the rest of the band nodded once, signifying him to get started.

_What if people knew that these were real_

_I'd leave my closet door open all night_

_I know the CIA would say_

_What you hear is all hearsay_

_I wish someone would tell me what was right_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his brother flirted with the bartender. 'Way to think with the upstairs brain, Itachi,' he thought to himself. He brought his attention back to his laptop. There were news reports about strange killing sprees. Definitely not a human. Maybe a spirit, or possibly a new vampire. Whatever it was, it's ass was going down. Him and Itachi would make sure of that. There was a slight possibility that is was a demon, but it was doubtful. And if it was a demon, it wasn't the one they'd been looking for. Creepy yellow-eyed bastard . . .

"Another beer little bro?" the older Uchiha asked, handing his brother a bottle.

"Thanks. So, what did you find out?" Itachi handed him a napkin with a phone number on it.

"Her name is Tsunade. She was really hard to break, but of course, I broke her. She was kinda old, but the rack on her, oh my g. . ."

"Itachi."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Anyway, nothing really happened here. But, she did mention some weird stuff happening at another bar where her friend works."

"Weird stuff like what?"

"Uh . . . I'm not really sure. I was kinda not listening cuz I was looking at her . . ."

"So the only thing you found out was her number and cup size?"

"Hey, give me some credit. I happened to find out the name of the bar where her friend works," Itachi stated with a smile. Sasuke stared at him in annoyance.

"Would you like to share that with the class?"

_Up all night long_

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you guys_

_I'm not like you_

Kankurou had to finish loading up the drums and then they'd be on the road again. Not that they were going very far, just back to the motel. They were here to work on a case. There were some killings going on in the town. No doubt something preternatural. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to live for much longer; Naruto would make sure of that.

"Wow, three-hundred fucking dollars Naruto. Yeah, plenty of pay there. What is that, $50 dollars for each of us?" Temari shouted. "We could make so much more, even if we only played one more song."

"Temari, not now."

"No, she's right man," Shikamaru stepped in. "It's not enough for the six of us. $300 barely covers the cost for food and gas. What about for costumes and weapons? Playing a few more songs or a whole set . . ."

"No! We play one song, okay? One song! Playing a whole set is how we end up like Haku and Zabuza! You wanna make more money, then while the rest of us is finding out information, you play poker! If you're such a goddamn genius you should be able to find a way to make a load of cash playing poker, but we don't play more than one song, got it?" Temari and Shikamaru both nodded. "Good, then get in the van so we can go."

"Damn," Kankurou whispered. "Someone's bitchy."

"Yeah," Sai agreed. "He needs to get laid, then he'd get of our backs." The two boys laughed. Naruto heard, but he just wasn't in a mood to fight anymore. It's not like he didn't agree with Temari and Shikamaru; he'd love to play a whole set and get more money. Hell if playing two songs paid more than $300 he'd do it in a heart beat. But playing the songs is how they get distracted. When you only play one song, you can still keep an eye on things of what's going on in the bar or club. When you play a whole set, you get too into the music, and to involved to pay attention to the bar, which is bad. The bar could fill with all kinds of things you didn't want in there. Then when you realize it, its too late, and your screwed.

Naruto knew what he was doing, and Gaara did too. They'd both been on the hunt for so long. He was protecting his band, protecting his friends, protecting his family. The red-haired waited outside with the blonde as he tried to calm down.

"Don't worry about it, they just don't understand."

"I know, and that's what I'm worried about."

_I am still a skeptic, yes you know me_

_Been best friends and will be til we die_

_I got an injection_

_A fear from the abduction_

_My best friend think I'm just telling lies_

"The T-room, sounds like a classy place," Itachi stated. Sasuke wasn't really listening. He was trying to fix his tie. Him and Itachi were going in as detectives, again. This was the name of the bar Tsunade had given Itachi. They pulled up to the place, and it looked anything but classy. "Ready Mr. Turner?" Sasuke got out of the car and headed to the door. 'Turner? Where does he come up with this shit?' The older man walked into the bar first. It started out in a narrow hallway then lead into another room. The actual bar was on the right side, then there was a dining area, mostly just small round tables and stools, and there was a stage at the other end of the room.

"Anyone home?"

"We're closed," a bored voice spoke. Sasuke and his brother didn't see anyone though.

"We're detectives. Hoping you'd be able to answer a few questions for us." Then a pink-haired girl came up from behind the bar, practically dropping the box in her hands on the counter.

"Look," she said in an annoyed tone. Then she looked at Sasuke and Itachi. They were the hottest detectives she'd ever seen. She looked them over a few times then smiled. "Sorry gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"You know anything about the disappearances that have recently occurred in this area?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Detective . . . uh . . ."

"Oh," Itachi interrupted. "This is Detective Turner, and I'm Detective Sparrow." Sasuke looked at his brother. Pirates of the Carribean? He then looked at the pinkette. She looked like she would have Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp posters burying her room. 'Oh, real nice 'Tachi.'

"Detective Turner," she smiled. "From what I heard from the reports, the victims who went missing and then turned up dead were last seen here. I knew who they were too." As she spoke Sasuke took notes. "The first one was a girl named Hinata Hyuuga. I guess she was a regular. She came in every Thursday night and ordered the same thing; an order of ranch wings and a soda. The next person that went missing was this weird guy named Shino. I don't know much about him, but he was a pretty weird dude. Then I guess after a while they were reported as missing and then their bodies showed up."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, sorry."

"Could we get your name, so we have a reference." To this the girl smiled.

"Sakura Haruno. Actually I get off my shift early tonight. You guys should stop by later, when we're actually open. There's some band coming too . . ."

"Sounds good," Itachi said. Sasuke scowled at his older brother.

"Thank you for your time Miss Haruno." The two then turned and began to walk out. Another man was entering. He was also wearing a suit, but he seemed kinda big and had brown hair. He passed them as the continued to the door.

"Sounds good? Are you serious? That girl didn't help us at all. She was too busy making herself look like a fool while she tried to impress you. And the only new info we got was that Hinata likes chicken and Shino is weird . . ."

"Sasuke, chill. That's why we should come back tonight. She won't be the only there, and maybe we can talk to someone who actually knows what's going on. Because if it really is the way she described it, then it's probably not a case for us, but something the police should be cracking." The younger boy threw his tie into the back seat then got into his brothers '67 Chevy Impala.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a freakin genius!"

"Yeah, and I'm Peter Pan."

"Alright then boy wonder, buckle up, cuz we're off to Never Neverland."

_Up all night long_

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you guys_

_I'm not like you_

The brunette boy walked into the bar area where he saw the pink-haired girl behind the counter. She looked at him and her face became unpleasant.

"We're closed." Kankurou then pulled out a badge.

"I'm Detective Brisco. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about some killings in the area." Sakura stared at him blankly.

"Did you miss the memo?" He looked at her confused. "Your buddies Turner and Sparrow just walked in here and asked me about it." Kankurou still looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Sorry for wasting your time." He then turned for the door. "Naruto is gonna be so pissed."

Naruto was a little pissed, but not as pissed as Kankurou had expected. It was just the feds doing their job. The blonde just didn't expect them to be stooping around after two missing persons and deaths. Generally it takes anywhere from five to ten incidents. And the names Sparrow and Turner . . . they were just way too familiar. Anyway, they had an hour before they went on, so they were doing their research. Kankurou was out in the van putting on face makeup so the bitchy, pink-haired bartender wouldn't recognize him. Shikamaru was playing poker, and by the looks of everyone else's faces, he was winning. Gaara was chatting up with some locals for information, casually of course. Temari and Sai were flirting with some people, trying to get free drinks along with the information. And Naruto, he was examining the situation. Checking out anyone and everyone in the bar. Nothing suspicious was happening that he could tell, so far. The blonde took a swig of his beer then Gaara sat next to him.

"Find out anything?"

"Yeah, this kid Kiba, he knew the last victim. He's in the pisser now, but I told him when he came out to come play cards with us."

"So you didn't get a lot out of him." It wasn't a question.

"No, I got some out of him. Its just what he did say didn't make that much sense and I think he knows more."

_Dark and scary, ordinary, explanation_

_Information, nice to know ya, paranoia_

_Where's my mother, biofather_

Whatever Kiba knew, Gaara and Naruto never got to hear it. The kid never came over to their table. He most likely left after he came out of the bathroom. And everyone else didn't find out that much information either, which made Naruto more frustrated. Whatever they were dealing with was very smart. Maybe even too smart. And from what info they did gather, their best guess was that it could be a trickster or a shape shifter. There was still a possibility that it could be a spirit.

The blonde continued his strumming on the guitar before the next verse came up. Shikamaru was keeping a steady beat on his base, as were Sai and Gaara on their guitars. Temari wasn't on keyboard tonight, instead she was on tambourine and back up vocals. And for the song they picked the drums weren't needed as much as the symbols, which Kankurou managed to keep up with. Naruto then sang the last chorus. The crowd cheered and clapped. The band members all came up to where Naruto stood so they could bow, which is when he saw it. Kankurou saw the two detectives that got the information before he did. But why would they come back to the bar? After the band bowed twice, the brunette made his way to the blonde. Naruto looked puzzled.

"What's up?"

"Those detectives, Turner and Sparrow, they're here." To this Naruto's eyes grew.

"Where?"

"Sitting down over there. The pink-haired bitch is following them." He looked out into the crowd. He saw the pinkette that Kankurou had referred to. She was sitting next to two men. They looked like brothers, no doubt. But they were definitely not detectives. The one had a laptop with him and the other was flirting with the bartender, not to mention every other girl around him.

"Interesting."

_Up all night long_

_And there's something very wrong_

_And I know it must be late_

_Been gone since yesterday_

_I'm not like you guys_

_Twelve majestic lies_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**So, how was it? If you didn't get it, Aliens Exist was the song that Naruto's band was singing and its lyrics which were throughout the chapter. So far I plan to have at least 12 chapters, each named after a song and having the lyrics throughout the chap. So lemme know what you think. If there's anything you guys wanna see coming up, lemme know. I do plan to make it SasuNaru. I am having a bit of trouble deciding what i want the supernatural monster to be, so any suggestions are welcome. Also, if anyone can guess who the yellow eyed demon is, you win a cookie!**

**Comment and Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading**


End file.
